Faithful No More
by Jinx'dMusic
Summary: What happens when Jinx finds out she isn't a killer? Where will she go? Who does she turn to? What is going on with Slade? When everything is topsy turvy where does one's loyalty lie?
1. Decision

This is my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. I decided to start with something small and nice.

Just because the genre is friendship does not mean there aren't any bf/gf pairings, letting you know.

I do not own any characters except for those that I say are created by me based on characters already created.

Enjoy and all feedback is welcome.

**Faithful No More**

Decision

Jinx couldn't take it anymore after the last mission they were put on to help Slade she felt as if everything she was doing was wrong. And this was new to her. She shouldn't be thinking that her line of work was wrong. Brother Blood and the HIVE took her in. They helped her become who and what she is. She was grateful for that. After what happened long ago she had a family that accepted her that helped her. She was a master at what she did.

Yet she was questioning Slade's methods. She had no problem breaking into government places; she knew those that were hurt would recover. But lately he had them going after civilians on the street, she feared the day he would tell them to attack children. The last place they attacked was a sidewalk down the plaza strip. There was a mother and daughter there smiling and eating ice-cream. It was a nice scene until gizmo shot a rocket out. Everyone screamed and the little girl clung to her mother like life itself. Jinx felt sick to her stomach at the thought of that little girl getting hurt.

She was walking the hallways alone when someone bumped into her. She looked and saw it was another HIVE nerd. "Watch it," she says. "You should look up more," the nerd says. At this Jinx lashed out. A warning bolt erupted and hit the wall next to his hand. "Next time shut up," she says before going to Brother Blood's meeting room. Gizmo and Mammoth were already there. "Slade has another mission for you. There is a young girl that is in a psychiatric ward. She is needed by Slade. He wants you all to kidnap her. Just say 'Slade' to her and she will obey," Brother Blood says looking at them. "Yes, Brother Blood," they say in unison and leave. They got ready and left when told.

They were there in the dead of night and Jinx hated that it was a child but obeyed. Gizmo shut off all cameras and got them a security pass so they just walked in. Once they opened her door Jinx tried to look at the child. The child had long black hair and two red eyes. Other than that nothing else was apparent. Her outfit was a white long sleeve and white pants. "Slade," she says to the girl. The girl finally looked at them and stood up. She was no more than six, but less than twelve. Jinx would say around eight years of age. They walked out the way they came but this time security found them at the gate. "She stays here, she still needs to be evaluated," one says. Jinx threw and energy bolt at them and they walked on. "She is pardoned of all mental issues," Mammoth says.

They reach Slade's hide out and he is there waiting. The girl went to him willingly and waited. "You haven't aged a day. How do you feel not that you are free?" he asks. "Feed," she says. "I guess you have learned. This time you won't live," he says. "Feed," she says again without a thought. Slade did exactly that. Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth all watched as Slade sucked her dry of blood. "You have done well. Another night there and she would have been useless. Your wages are already given to you, I will summon you again when needed," he says. They leave without a word.

Inside Jinx was furious. A child was killed because of Slade. Why he drank her blood was beyond her. She knew blood was needed for certain magic but that was not what Slade did. Blood was used in ceremonies and an offer. Never did she know of any magic that required you to drink from the provider. But seeing this made her realize one thing. She was not a killer. She did what she was told because it was the life she knew. But never did she kill. And seeing this, she knew she was no long part of what the Brotherhood or the HIVE stood for.

When they got back to the HIVE she quickly killed her accounts after making sure they were transferred elsewhere discretely. She packed what she needed and left in the dead of night without her usual attire and leaving her HIVE control on her nightstand. She needed to hide and so she did. She found a bad neighborhood and left. Without a thought she was there, hiding from the only family she knew. And the reason why is because she knew she could never be a killer.


	2. Lost & Found

There will be bf/gf pairings despite the friendship genre.

I do not own any characters except for those that I say are created by me based on characters already created.

Enjoy and all feedback is welcome.

Lost & Found

Gizmo hadn't seen Jinx all day and was getting suspicious. Finally he went to her room and hacked the lock system. He walked in and found her HIVE control and noticed that the picture of the group she had, was burned. Her image was burned out of the picture. He snickered. Finally he was going to show that he was a better leader and didn't care if he had to capture the traitor to do just that. He went straight to the headmaster of the HIVE academy. When he got to the office the headmaster was busy so he had to wait. Finally after ten minutes of waiting he walked in. "What do you wish to see me for Gizmo? I have already told you Jinx is a far better leader than you," he says knowing that Gizmo wanted to be leader of the best group he had despite their constant fighting. "Actually I was here to talk about Jinx. I hadn't seen her all day. Do you know where she is Headmaster?" he asks. Brother Blood looked at him and then at the cameras around the school. Indeed Jinx was not there. So he phones her control. And he heard the sound coming from Gizmo. Gizmo showed it to him and tossed it. "I found this in her room along with our team photo singed. She's gone Headmaster," he says. Brother Blood broke the control he was holding in anger. "Leave Gizmo I have things I need to sort out," he says before turning around. "Certainly Headmaster," he says before turning around and leaving with a smirk.

Brother Blood was furious his best student just left without a word or anything. After the Titans had destroyed his nano-mites he had no way of getting her back short of send out a search party. But like he said she was the best he taught, he knew short of him going to find him she would be a ghost. He had to contact Slade to tell him about her 'dropping-out' from the school. Once Slade answered he told him the news. "Well she grew a conscious. That was unforeseen. Never the less she will return, do not worry," Slade says over the video call. "Return to whom exactly? She is my student," Blood says knowing full well that Slade was full of hidden meanings and agendas. "You will know all in good time, Brother. But I have a job for out group. … Jump Lab, at noon sharp. Let's put our little Gizmo to the test. I require a distraction but they must retrieve an item. It's a vile in the seventh cryogenics chamber. It's marked 'Plague,' retrieve it for me," Slade says. "Very well Slade. They will get it done," Blood says before ending the call. He had to send three people out. It was what he stood for. A group of three was always better than two or four. But now that Jinx was gone he need someone to replace her. But who would do well with this group? Finally he decided on a kid who never saw the outside field. The kid's talent was to manipulate objects. Sort of like a ditto. But it wasn't his body it was the objects he touched. Quite an extraordinary talent he has. He called for Gizmo, Mammoth, and Ditto. They arrived and Mammoth was wondering why Jinx wasn't there and the kid was. "Jinx has decided to 'drop-out' of HIVE academy. In her place would be Ditto here. He is new to the field I expect you both to help him along. Slade has a new assignment for you all. You are to go to Jump Lab and take a vile marked 'Plague,' from the seventh cryogenic chamber. From there you take it to Slade. You are to attack at noon sharp. Is that understood?" Brother Blood says looking angrier than ever. "Yes, Headmaster," the three say in unison. Before they leave Blood speaks again. "Gizmo, you are leading today. Do not fail this school," he says turning around. "Of course, Headmaster," Gizmo says with a smile.

They leave and get to Jump Lab. "So what now?" Ditto asks. "We wait until our leader gives the order," Mammoth says looking at Gizmo who was already playing a game. Ditto looked at the watch and only a minute before noon. Mammoth saw as well and shrugged. Gizmo looked at his watch and cursed. 12:01. "Go!" he says shooting rockets. Mammoth starts to break down walls at Ditto runs in. Mammoth stops the guards while Gizmo hacks the locks and cameras. But it was too late. The Teen Titans were already called. They arrived from the Tower and take down Gizmo before taking care of Mammoth. When Ditto arrived they quickly disarmed him and anything he had on him including the vile. "Where is Jinx?" Raven asks looking around. The other Titans noticed this to and looked at the group. The one who talked was the new kid. "She dropped out of school," he says. Mammoth hits him for that. Beastboy looks at snickers. "New to the field I guess," he says. "But if villain Jinx dropped out. Where did she drop to?" Starfire asks oblivious to the term 'drop out'. "Why would she leave the Brotherhood?" Cyborg asks to no one in particular. When he was doing undercover work in the HIVE academy, Jinx was the loyal one. She never faltered from Brother Blood or the HIVE for anything. If she left the Brotherhood she needed a damn good reason for her to leave. The cops took the three guys away and the Titans took the vile to their lab. It must have been important if they were going to steal it. They left and no one noticed a hooded figure watching far away.

Jinx was just walking along when she saw Gizmo, Mammoth, and Ditto. She knew Ditto's abilities and knew he was as loyal to the HIVE as she once was. If anyone could beat Ditto is would have been her. She watched from far away hoping that they were not going to steal another child. Luckily they were just attacking a lab. But why? What did Slade need from the Jump Cryogenics Lad? She didn't want to get involved but wanted to know why he needed something from there. When the Titans reprimanded them she sighed in relief. She knew Slade could do nasty things with stuff from this lab. She left without being noticed and looked for a place. Finally she found an apartment that suited her in the middle of Jump City. She knew if anyone was trying to find her they wouldn't look in town. She put what little she had away and took a shower. It was already late so she decided to sleep. Tomorrow she was going to get some more stuff for herself. When she awoke the next morning she dressed in baggy pants and a hooded long sleeve. She went to her bank and got some cash. She went to the mall and got more clothes and a few spell books. She went back to her apartment and went out again this time to find a way of transportation. Finally she decided on a motorcycle and a car. She drove the motorcycle to a garage she owned and then took the car to her apartment and put both vehicles on the list. She cooked herself some food from the small shop a block down and then got her book out. Just before she could read though, a knock was on the door. She looked at the door and put her book away before going to the door. "Who is it?" she asks. "Open up and you will see," the voice says she cursed herself and had her bolt ready just in case. She opened the door and he walked in. "You really are not that hard to find you know," he says. "Maybe not for a hero, but a villain I'm a ghost. What do you want? I haven't done anything bad." She says annoyed that he was here. "I was wondering why you left thought I might ask you myself," he says. "I won't tell you," she says putting the bolt away and grabbing her book again. She sat down and he did as well. "Maybe not now and that's okay. I understand how it feels to leave those you were loyal to your whole life. But if you even need help or decide to tell someone why, I'll be around." He says putting a bracelet there. Jinx instantly scanned it. "No tracer?" she asks curious. "Like you said, you haven't done anything wrong. See you around," he says before standing and leaving. Before he could walk out the door she stopped him. "Why, Boy Wonder?" she asks. "Because I know you aren't a killer," he says closing the door. Jinx just looked at the door shocked. How could he know that, she was confused because of that?


	3. New Vigilante?

I do not own any characters except those I create which are based on already existing characters.

All feedback is welcome

* * *

A New Vigilante?

Three months had passed since Jinx had left the HIVE academy and the brotherhood. She was still looking for Slade's reason and making sure he never took any children again. She was currently working at a café in town and doing some freelance hacking work when she could. Many didn't know it but she was considered better than Gizmo at technology at the academy but she never told anyone beside the Headmaster. Heck the reason the Headmaster had so much interest in her; she could learn anything she wanted to. She was currently working when someone walked in. "A cup of java, no cream," the person says. "Right away," she says. She makes it and then hands it to the person. "Three dollars," she says. The person paid and Jinx looked up. It was Raven. "Jinx?" she asks. "Oh, uh hi," she says looking nervous. "You have been gone quite some time, haven't heard anything about you. You turn good?" she asks. "No, I just left. Where's the rest of the gang?" she asks. "They are at the tower. I like quiet," she says. "Well, here is always quiet. I hope you enjoy. My shift is over so bye," she says before leaving out the back door. She starts to go home when she notices Gizmo. She follows and sees him enter a home. When he returns a child is with him. She instantly got worried. She still wore the bracelet and pushed the gem that was on it. She followed Gizmo and hexed his backpack so that he had to travel by foot. Finally Robin got there and looked at her wondering why she called. "Stop him Robin. Slade will kill the child," she says scared. Robin instantly knocks Gizmo out and takes the child away. Jinx and Robin take the little girl back to her family and she signs in relief. "How did you know that was Slade's work?" he asks. "It's why I left. I don't know why but he drains them on their blood, not by needles but by his own mouth. I still haven't figured it out," she says. Robin knew she was seriously trying to figure it out. When they would get calls he would notice a figure watching them. "You have been watching," he says. She nods. "I can't let him harm another child," she says. Robin held her and she pushed away after awhile. "Thank you Robin. Really," she says before walking away. "Jinx, hop on. I'll take you home," he says straddling his bike. She nods and gets on behind him. He takes her home and notices all the spell books open. "You have really been busy looking for this," he says. "I have read every book back and front side to side. Any blood magic comes from donors drained by slit throats, wrists or the new way needles. Not one comes from sucking them dry. Even the vampires of old age never dried them out," she says putting them away. "Could it be other worldly?" he asks. "If it were that, Slade wouldn't be human. But he is. I know he is. I scanned him the first time I saw him. He touched me and I scanned it. He is human completely and totally human. His method could be other worldly but why and what?" she says. "Get some rest Jinx. If you want I can ask Raven to see," Robin says. "No, I am done with all this hero villain stuff," she says. "If that were true you would have called the police not me," Robin says before leaving.

Robin went back to the tower. As soon as he was in the living area Starfire was on him. "Were did you go friend Robin?" she asks. "I had to meet someone Star. Don't worry about it," he says. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing the game console so he didn't bother. "Is Raven back yet?" he asks. "Just now," Raven says behind him. "I need to speak with you, where ears do not wander," he says in a whisper. She nods and they go to her room. "I need to ask you a favor," he says. "Sure," she says. "Can you find out about any blood magic? Other worldly as well," he says. Raven looked at him before asking. "Something wrong?' she asks. "Not with me. I have a tip that Slade might be using blood magic. Just don't know what kind," he says. "Jinx?" she asks. At this he looks at her shocked. "She works at the café I go to. I just saw her today," she explains. Robin nods. "What kind?" she says. "He drains children," he says. "Not uncommon. Children's blood has more magic qualities than adults when using basic spells. Mature blood is used when dealing with summoning," she says. "What about directly from them?" he asks knowing she would understand. At this she looks up. "That is very uncommon. In fact that is rare. Nothing of this world I can tell you that," she says. "Can you help?" he asks. "I'll see what I can do. It will be hard though. I'll let you know what I find," she says to him. "Thank you Raven," he says before leaving to his own room. The Titans end up sleeping for the night knowing that tomorrow will be eventful for sure.

Jinx didn't sleep. Instead she looked over an outfit she created and ordered. She put it on and smiled at it. She looked good if she said so herself. She decided to add one last thing. She put the last piece on and she giggled slightly. Ever since she left the brotherhood she grew out a bit and matured. Instead of looking like a kid she looked like an actual seventeen year old. She was five foot nine and her hair was past her butt. She filled out nicely in all the right places as well. Her hair was still pink but at the end it looked dipped in black. She put the outfit away and went to bed. The next day she was off so she bought food and a few items that she needed. She was currently walking in the park when she heard a scream. She looked and saw a mother frantic. She then looked and saw Mammoth taking away a little girl. She ran after him. She hexed his side and he went into the alley. He turned around and she hexed him again. "Jinx?" he asks. "Give her back," she says staying in the shadows. "Can't do that and you know it. Orders are orders, Gizmo failed last time and he's punished for it," he says looking around. Finally she kicked his face and he staggered to a wall. She grabbed the child from where Mammoth put her down and ran. The little girl was crying. "It's okay, you are safe now," she says still running. She pushed the gem on her bracelet again and kept running. Robin and the rest of the Titans came this time. They took Mammoth down while Raven protected the girl and Jinx. Finally he was taken away and the cops took the girl away. "Hey, who are you?" Beastboy asks. Instead on answering Jinx ran. "Leave her," Robin says before Startfire could chase after her. They go back to the Tower and Raven stops Robin. "I haven't found anything. What ever he's doing it isn't magic. Do you think it could be a curse?" she asks. "It could be a cure. But what curse would require young female children's blood?" he asks wondering. "Wait, that's what they have in common. They are young children and are female. That's it," she says leaving to her room. Robin was wondering what was going on and decided they were going to patrol tonight. "Titans training in one hour then rest. Tonight we patrol to make sure no other children are almost kidnapped," he says. Beastboy groans but doesn't complain after that. They train for two hours before resting. When night time came around everyone was on edge. They were not sure what to look for or why they were out there. Only ones that did know were Robin and Raven.

Jinx saw them out and silently cursed them. She put on her outfit and decided that she could hide in the shadows easy. She made sure to stay away from any of them. She was currently looking through the park when she saw someone. She looked at it was a little girl. She looked around and hexed around her. She found nothing. Then she sent a pulse to the girl. She was normal, but why was she out there. She sent another pulse and the girl looked up. "Slade must feed," she hears. Instantly she grabbed the girl and looked at her eyes. They were the same dark red and the girl from before. Somehow Slade was affecting the children. She tried to take the child but the child simply walked on. "Shit," she says not knowing what to do. Then she realized they took the child by saying his name. "Slade," she says in the little girl's ear. The little girl instantly looked at her. She opened her arms and the girl climbed to her. She started to walk along and the she heard something. "Put the little girl down and I won't blast you." Instantly she stops. "You would harm a child?" she asks not turning around. "Why steal one?" he asks. "I'm not. I'm trying to help her. Call your leader if you want, but I'm not putting her down," jinx says looking around. Finally she found away to ditch the half metal man. "Why? So that another person can steal another kid?" he asks. "I have no one else, just me. But since you won't find your leader, I will," she says running. She ran into the alley and jumped up onto the roof easily enough with the child still in her hands. "He must feed," she says. "I know sweetie," she says. She stops and puts her to sleep with a sleep charm. She kept running until she heard the sound of a motor. She looked and saw Robin. Quickly she hexed his bike and he stopped. He looked around and got off. "Robin, someone took a kid. I'm following on the roof top it looks like you are right below her," Cyborg says. Jinx jumped down trying to keep the kid in her arms and into the alley way. Then a black shield went up. She hexed it and saw Raven and then Robin. "Give us the child," Starfire says from above them. "I can't give you her," she says. "Why?" Robin asks. "She'll die. She has to stay asleep, she has to live," Jinx says. When she looked at Robin he concentrated hard. "Come out where we can see you," he says. "No, I stay here. When night ends I'll give you the child. Just please, don't take her," she says. The charm was already warring off. So she enforced another on the little girl. "Robin!" Beastboy says seeing it. "We can't hurt the child Beastboy," he says. But that wasn't enough for Starfire. She attacked. Jinx jumped out of the way and hexed Starfire. The bolt missed but Jinx was on the fire escape. Then Beastboy attacked. Jinx dodged again and hexed him. This time the hex hit the mark and he fell to the ground. "Guys stop what if you hit the child?" Robin asks. Finally they stopped and Jinx sat down and held the child. When the sun was going to come up she jumped down and handed the child to Raven. "You might want to scan her," she says before leaving in the shadows. No one could figure out who it was. But Robin and Raven had an idea.

* * *

Thank you for reading guys. As you can tell the paragraphs are either scene changes or focusing on a different person. Any reviews are welcome. Hope you all enjoy.

- JinxdMagic


	4. Information, Questions, & Decisions

I own only the characters I create which are based on already existing characters, some times.

All feedback welcome

* * *

Information, Questions, & Decisions

The Titans didn't know what to do. So Raven did what she was recommended to do. She scanned the child. She noticed something off and went further. Finally she found it why the child was in possession on the masked girl. Her theories were right. But if that were true Slade would need a whole lot more and constantly which stopping them now would make him angry more prone to strike. But with children this age not so much, he was surviving as much as he could. Now he was desperate. They ended up on the news this morning. And apparently so did the masked person. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire all were demanding answers about the person that Robin and Raven seem to know. "Guys, right now is not the time," Raven says. "What have you learned?" Robin asks her knowing she wouldn't have spoken up unless needed. "Your source was right. But it isn't a curse or spell or charm. It's a way of aging. It's similar to your tales of fountain of youth. But it is much more powerful and much more real," she says before going to the computer and uploading different pages and images. "I had to look through many galaxies but I found them … They are a cult who use blood in everything they do, mainly because they do not have any. But some traveled to experiment. And one reached here just a few decades ago," she says showing images to the group. They were cults drinking bathing anything they could do with blood they did. "What is this all about?" Cyborg asks. "The person experimented by manipulating a human male. Seeing what could happen by using blood. The result was not only a regenerative success but a youthful one. When the being left the male began to die. But he told only one other person of what he had dreams of doing, his young son. That son is who we know as Slade," Raven says showing a picture of a man and a son. The son was shadowed and the male looked to be dying. "So you are saying Slade is a vampire?" Beastboy asks. "No. She's saying he's dying. He started the process with children because he saw the qualities their blood had. But it goes away just as fast because it is addictive. He isn't a vampire he's a monster on the verge of wrecking havoc over Jump and the rest of the world," Robin says looking at the DNA of a child. "But who told you of this? Last time you had a reliable source it was yourself as a bad guy," Cyborg asks. "Yes, who gave this information to you?" Starfire asks. "Raven found all this out. I pointed her in the direction," Robin says trying to keep Jinx's name out of the picture. "But who tipped you off?" Beastboy asks looking at him with an eye bulging out and a finger in his face. "Someone that wants to stop Slade's plan as much as anyone," Raven says emotionless. The three members left in the dark look at her but sigh. It was no use trying to talk them out of it. "Who is this vigilante? And what are the Titans going to do about her? We may never know," they hear coming from the TV in the common room. Then they hear the doorbell ring. Robin goes to open it and Cyborg beats him to it. He opens it and sees Jinx beaten and hurt. "Stop him," she says before falling. Robin grabbed her and rushed her to the infirmary they had there. Raven helped and soon they had her stable. "What happened?" Beastboy asks, "Dude that's a villain!" Starfire walks in and gasps when she sees who it is. "Hush all of you. Either get out or be helpful," Raven says near Jinx's head. They see her powers around Jinx and know she was probing. They see her cringe and move before finally being pushed back and she gasps. Robin looks at her worried. "He drank from her. She's alive but he drank from her. Robin if her powers are transferred he could be more powerful," Raven says calmly but Robin knew she was worried. "How did he find her?" Robin asks. "She followed what she thought was a child," Raven says looking at Jinx. Cyborg went to Raven and held her. "So what do we do now?" he asks. "Wait until she wakes up. Jinx now knows more than we do," he says before leaving the infirmary with Starfire right behind him.

Jinx awoke and groaned. When she realized she didn't know where she was she panicked. Then Robin came in. "How you feeling hero?" he asks. "How'd you know?" she asks. "Only you throw hex bolts and save children," he says sitting next to her. "How long have I been out?" she asks. "Three days. Raven has been here in and out. Sorry but she probed you," he says. "I know, I allowed it," she says to him. "Oh?" he asks. "Like I am going to allow anyone in my head," she says trying to sit up. He helps her and Starfire walks in. "Oh, foe Jinx is awake. I shall alert the others," she says seeing their arms clasped and leaving. "Your girlfried really doesn't like me," she says. "Me and Star a couple? No chance, one Beastboy digs her and two she's two naïve," he says. "Tell her that," she says finally getting comfortable. They waited until everyone was in and she felt edgy. "So what happened?" Raven asks. Jinx recalled and shuddered. "I was just walking around when I saw a child walking alone. I found away to get in front of the child and saw the eyes were red just like the last two. And I followed knowing I couldn't pull the same stunt in broad daylight. Well when I finally got there Slade grabbed me and the child shifted into a stone. I struggled as much as I could but he bit me. And before I knew it I was half way gone. I would have been dead but Mammoth stopped him. I ran and I ran the only place I could think of, I ran here," she says holding the bracelet that Robin gave her. Robin saw this but said nothing. "Did you find anything?" she asks Raven. "It's a fountain of youth at a price, part of the Blood life. First insanity, then anger, then desperation, until death finally comes knocking," she says handing her a book. Cyborg and Beastboy could not believe it. Jinx was the source. "You believe her? For all we know she could have drained herself," Beastboy asks. "I hate to agree but Beastboy is right. She could be tricking us," he says. "I've been off of crime for three months now and you think I am part of his plan?" Jinx asks. "You did hurt us multiple times foe Jinx," Startfire says. "Does it look like I would do this to myself? Does it look like I would allow someone to bite my neck so close to me actually dying?" she asks pulling her collar down and showing them the bite mark. Everyone but Robin and Raven gasped. The bite was gruesome. It was mangled flesh because regular bites couldn't go through. But they saw her self heal. Faster than a human could right before their eyes, her would closed to show only a scar of a mouth. "My powers are returning I should be at full health soon. Then I will leave," she says. "No, you need to stay here. If Slade finds you agaiun you may not be so lucky," Robin says. "He's right Jinx. As long as Slade is out there you are in danger," Raven says. "I don't care. I have to stop him. Even if I have to give my life," she says. Cyborg knew Jinx was serious and sighed. "If Raven trusts you I will trust you. But one false move and you are gone," he says. Raven goes to him and hugs him. It wasn't always that she showed him affection in public so he knew he made the right choice. Beastboy and Starfire were furious. How could they just allow her to stay with them? "And if Slade comes here because of her? Hello isn't anyone thinking?" Beastboy asks waving his hands. "He can't find me. He lured me," Jinx says. "You are an enemy, you should not stay here," Starfire says before leaving. After awhile Robin had a bad feeling and went to find her. And find her he did. She was talking to batman. "Robin, is this true. You have Jinx there?" he asks seeing him walk into the room. "Yes, she has been off the streets for months now and just got attack by Slade," Robin says. "Even still we need to question her. If Slade has taken blood from her then we need her now. Ready her for transport," Batman says. "Starfire leave us," Robin says. Starfire looks at him but he doesn't look back. She bows her head and leaves. "You cannot be serious," he says. "I am not. When you contacted us about Slade we had our own digging. We have a vile that you need to get him to drink any way possible. If it is in a bloodstream, that would work better. For now it seems as if you need your team separated. I will request Starfire and Beastboy to train with the Titans East while Cyborg and Raven go to our Junior Justice League to train. You and Jinx will have to stay in Jump," Batman says. "I'll take the vile," Jinx says from behind Robin. He turns and she is looking at Batman. "He's felt my blood knows it can keep him stated for much longer and can feel the power I have flow through him. He's an addict, it won't take much convincing for him," she says. "You may not live after this Jinx," Batman says. "I know the risk. I knew the risk of being with the HIVE and leaving. I can handle what is to happen," she says. "Very well go to the rooftop and we will beam you up so you can have it injected into you," Batman says. "What no! Jinx you cannot do this," Robin says. "I'll be fine Robin. There is a lot you don't know about me. Maybe you should learn," she says before leaving.


	5. Twists & Turns

I do not own any characters except for those that I say are created by me based on characters already created.

Enjoy and all feedback is welcome

* * *

Twists & Turns

Jinx went to the top of the tower to get beamed up and everyone got beamed. Starfire tried to be by Robin's side but he wouldn't allow her to be next to him. Raven and Cyborg knew that Starfire liked Robin but also knew Robin respected Beastboy's love for the Tamaranean. Batman greeted them and Jinx immediately went with him. Wonder Woman came to talk to Starfire and Beastboy while Superman took Raven and Cyborg away. Robin went with Batman to talk to his mentor and to see how Jinx is doing. "What is that?" Robin asks looking at the vile. "There are many different names to call this. But it will not harm her. It harms anyone that drinks it but fused inside blood it becomes strong, it's mainly used for defense," Batman says. "So this is Blood Death?" Jinx asks looking at the vile. "You know of this?" he asks. "Know of it? I tracked it. Hard to do, I'll tell you that. It is other worldly mainly the fact that it can fuse with the blood of anyone is from us," Jinx says. "Very impressive. Where have you been this whole time?" Flash asks going into the building. Batman injected her with it and she had to stay still for awhile. All three of them watched as her veins looked to be crawling before settling once again. "I was the top student at HIVE academy," she says to Flash waiting for a response. "Converting now?" he asks Robin. "More like assisting. Jinx left all on her own," Robin says looking at her. "You should rest here for tonight. So that nothing wrong happens trying to do normal activity," Batman says. Jinx nods and lies on the bed there. They leave and lock the doors. "Will she be okay?" Robin asks. "Everything will be fine boy," Superman says as they enter the main chamber. "Beastboy and Starfire have been sent to Titans East and Raven and Cyborg refuse to leave to the JJL (Junior Justice League) without saying goodbye," Wonder Woman says. Robin goes to them and Raven looks at him. "Get some rest," she says. Cyborg just looks at him and he nods. Then they leave. That night Robin couldn't sleep. He went to check on Jinx and saw her tossing and turning. Suddenly she was sitting up and looking at him, her eyes glowing purple. "Batman," he says into the intercom he has on. Almost immediately he was there. They were watching Jinx but she didn't seem to be herself. It was like she was performing the acts someone else was doing. "Soon, everything will be perfect," she whispers. Then her hex bolt flew across the room when it hit her she fell back onto the bed. Batman and Robin were in the room in a heartbeat. Robin checked on her and Batman scanned her. "Her brain activity is doing weird stuff," he says. "Must stop Slade," she whispers. "We will," Robin says holding her hand. Batman left and Robin stayed by her side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jinx awoke and saw Robin there asleep holding her hand. "Robin, why are you here?" she asks looking at him. He sits up and says, "You were having something wired happen to you last night," he says. "Slade," she says. He nods. "Do you remember anything?" he asks. "I remember everything. Slade's using my gift to take children. But he hasn't fed. No he's waiting, he's waiting for me to find him," she says. "Jinx we will find him, if Slade isn't feeding than that's a good thing. We go back today. We will look at the damage he's caused and go from there," Robin says trying to reassure her that the children are fine. Jinx just nods and Batman scans her again. "Wait a second," he says and pulls up last night's scans. They were the same. "I think you have some explaining to do," Batman says showing them the two different scans. "Jinx?" Robin asks. "If I tell you, you won't understand. But if I keep it hidden it doesn't matter. You still won't understand," she says. Batman sat down and said, "Start from the beginning." Jinx looked at him and nodded. "When I first found out I have my gift, I accidentally caused my family to die. Our roof collapsed and the only one to survive was me and my cousin. During that incident a pillar struck the back of my head and I fell unconscious. It changed me somehow but that isn't all. … On one of my first missions, I was pushed by my own team member into toxic waste. When they got me out I was normal and not dead. After that only Brother Blood and I knew what happened. By body adapts to what ever it needs to. I don't know how I don't know why. But we theorized that while my powers manifested themselves and the pillar hit my head it opened a floodgate in my brain," she says. "So that's why you allowed this to be injected into you," Batman says. "Which is why I am unafraid of losing blood to Slade," she says. Robin and Batman were both awestruck. Her body found a way to adapt to anything to keep her alive, thanks to her powers manifesting. After awhile of scanning to make sure she was normal they let them go back. When they reached the tower Starfire and Beastboy were there. "What are you guys doing here?" Robin asks. "We decided that the Titans East didn't need our help … What is she doing here?" Beastboy asks looking at Jinx menacingly. "She's the key to stopping Slade," Robin says holding her wrist to keep her close. Starfire saw this and got angry. "You would be with our enemy friend Robin?" she asks. "Starfire calm down. It's not like that," he says. "No, she caused everything to go wrong, the children, and this problem. It's all her fault. But if she's gone, everything will go to normal," she says her eyes turning green and her hands glowing ready to release a star bolt. "I couldn't have said it better myself," they hear. It was Slade's voice. "What did you do?" Jinx asks Starfire. "What I had to," she says. Suddenly they were all wrapped in darkness. When they could finally see they were imprisoned. They look and see Slade there with a young girl. "No!" Jinx yells but it's too late he fed off her right in front of them.

* * *

What did Slade offer Starfire in return for Jinx? What will Slade do to Jinx now that she there? Where is Robin and Beastboy? Find out.

Thank you all for reading this story. I really appreciate the audience. All reviews welcome.

- Jinx'dMusic


	6. Slade's Plan

I do not own any characters except for those that I say are created by me based on characters already created.

Enjoy and all feedback is welcome

* * *

Slade's Plan

Jinx fell to the floor as she watched the life drain away from the little girl who didn't deserve to die. Slade just dropped the lifeless body on the floor and walked to the cage Jinx was in. "Did you not like the show? I thought you would. None of this would have happened if your friend didn't interfere. I would have drained simply you and then need no one," he says. "Then finish the job and let them go," she says looking at him with hateful eyes. Slade simply chuckled. "Do you think I would make that bargain? I love the smell of their youthful blood, it's so crisp, it's addicting-""And you are an addict. But remember Slade, I have what they don't. I have the blood you want, you crave. My blood will give you the power you desire the feel you so desperately try and find with these children. Even if you won't admit it Slade you know I am right, you desire my blood more than theirs, and your desire will eat away at you especially since here I am helpless. And so close to being yours," Jinx interrupts. Slade hits her through the bars and blood got on his glove. Jinx simply looked at the blood. "You know nothing," he says before turning. "Slade, our deal," Startfire says. "Ah yes, well I lied," he says walking away. Startfire got angry and tried to throw star bolts at him but found that they ricochet around the cell. "Would you stop obviously that's not working," Jinx says dodging the stray bolts. "Be quiet now. You are why we are here. You brought this into our tower and lives. You are to blame. I wanted to solve the problem," she says looking at her with intent to kill. "Oh, why so you could fawn over a boy who doesn't love you? Wake up and look at the world Tamaranean, Robin doesn't love you and will never love you. And you have someone who already loves you. But you messed that up by dealing with Slade," Jinx yells. Starfire looked at her shocked never had she heard Jinx yell in anger before. Starfire slumped to the ground. "Apologies Jinx, I am still learning your ways. Even still I realized that I betrayed my team and my friends," she says. "Yea well, you and me both," Jinx says. "You betrayed your friends?" she asks. "I left the academy because of Slade. I betrayed my headmaster, my team, and my school," Jinx says holding her legs to her. "Where did Slade take Beastboy and Robin?" Jinx asks Starfire. "I do not know. Possibly another cell," Starfire says looking around. "If so they won't die. Slade does not want boy blood. Female blood is preferred because of the feel of it. We are either going to be the first or last to die. But I won't allow him to kill another child," Jinx says closing her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Robin looked around and saw only a regular lab for Slade. "Ah so my two boys are up. How delightful," Slade says finally showing himself. "Where are Jinx and Starfire?" Robin asks. "Ah the traitor and the runaway. Figured you would ask about them," he says. Finally Beastboy came to and yelled. "Where's Starfire?" "Good now that both of you are awake. Shall we look at the two girls?" Slade says suddenly many screens lit up to see Starfire and Jinx sitting in a cell. Jinx was looking straight at the camera with hateful eyes directed to Slade. "It's just a waiting game Slade, and you won't win," she says. Then the screens went off and Slade looked back at the boys. "You try anything funny the alien dies first. Now just sit back and enjoy the process of trying to make blood last longer," Slade says. Then the lab lit up and there were many bags of blood all being experimented on. "You are draining them," Robin says. "Ah more like early donation. Do not worry there are alive. Why would I kill them over this?" Slade asks not really caring. Suddenly a purple wave went through the room and the lab was destroyed. "What!" Slade yells looking around there was no one here. Jinx was in a different room. Slade put the camera back on and she was smirking. "Can't control it can you? Don't worry you never will. You may have a thought of it or think you can do what I do but I assure you Slade I pull the strings when it comes to my self," Jinx says. Beastboy was looking at Starfire who was just sitting there looking lifeless. "If you hurt her I'll kill you Jinx!" he yells. "Don't. What we see is what she wants us to see," Robin whispers to Beastboy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jinx was meditating the whole time and found the boys along with the lab. But what surprised her more was that she could feel her power that was transferred to Slade. It was just there waiting to be used and was waiting for her command. When Slade would show them through the camera she sensed she played along. So when she lashed out she blamed his lack of control. In all actuality she knew he was going to snap at her. So when he arrived angry she waited. "Think you can pull games on me girl?" he asks grabbing her and hoisting her up into the air by his fist clenching her shirt. "Do you want to play?" she asks. Slade punched her again and she fell to the ground. "Be ready, because if I don't feed from you it'll be from the children you are so desperately trying to save," Slade says turning and walking away. "You leave them alone Slade. They aren't what you want. They weren't what your father wanted either. But I can tell you what the being wanted. Do you want to know where that being went? Why he chose you father?" Jinx asks. At this Slade stopped walking away and turned to look at her. "You know nothing girl do not try and pretend you do," he says before turning the lights off. Jinx went back to meditating and this time went out of her range to try what she hadn't in forever. She went seeking for another mind. Finally she found it and waited. When the mind allowed her in she waited again to be addressed. "What do you want Jinx?" the mind asks. "Help; we are trapped in cells in Slade's hide out. If I don't get fed on tonight it's the children. I don't expect you to help but I expect you to save the children. I can handle everything else, but I want a favor," she says through the link. "What?" "I need to reach that being," she says. "Your mind won't reach." "But yours will. Be a bridge for me please," Jinx says. After awhile the mind opened up and Jinx went through. If she was going to pull what she was planning off, she needed more information.

* * *

Hope you all like it. Let me know if I am doing anything wrong.

All reviews welcome

- Jinx'd Magic


	7. Information

I do not own any characters except for those that I say are created by me based on characters already created.

Enjoy and all feedback is welcome

* * *

Information

Starfire could only watch as Jinx was sitting still but her hands and eyes would glow soft purple. She tried to duplicate it but her star-bolts were to strong to even try and dim. She sighed knowing that her friends would hate her and she couldn't help but hate herself as well. "Forgive me friends," she says before falling into a light sleep.

Beastboy was trying to find away out and to Starfire. "Beastboy calm down we will find away out of here before either of them is hurt," Robin says. "You don't care about her. You never did. Not the way I do. I don't see how she could not see that. And you still don't care you would save Jinx before saving Starfire," Beastboy says. Robin just listened to it all. Finally Beastboy stopped. "You are right; I don't care about Starfire as you do. But that's why I stayed away. Beastboy you love Starfire. And I like Jinx simple as that. But you are wrong. I would save Starfire first. Jinx can handle herself and while Star is physically strong she isn't mentally strong," Robin says looking at Beastboy. "So what do we do?" Beastboy asks. "We wait. Slade will slip," Robin says sitting down. Beastboy sighed and turned into a green cat to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jinx had just finished walking the mind bridge and saw someone waiting for her. "You wished to talk to me why?" the being asked. "You experimented with a human awhile back why?" she asks sitting down. "Ah the human experiment. While proving remarkable positive results went sour. Soon my subject was feeding without being controlled fully. I soon realized that humans have a strong aggressive obsession emotion," he says. "Lust, desire, craving," Jinx says and the being nodded. "Then why allow him to speak of it?" she asks. "To see what the other one would do. Follow his father into damnation of the mind. Or find another means of achieving the same results," the being says. Jinx was wide-eyed. "The child was an involuntary experiment on your part. But proved you right, desire is powerful. But what are your codes? Do you have laws?" she asks. "Of course we do. Although my subject went with woman none were children. They are sacred to us. All of the women were matured into adulthood," he says. "Well your experiment is using children. Against their will, he takes them from their homes," she says. At this the being looks up. "That isn't possible," he says. "Then look for yourself," she says holding out her hands. He does and after awhile pulls back. "This is wrong. He shouldn't have touched them. Even if I gave him reigns there is a subtle guard against this," he says. "He found a way to break it. Please you have to help me. He's going to keep killing them," she says. "Come with me," he says. They walk across the mind field of his world and suddenly she's surrounded by the same beings in dark red robes like his. "This is the council. Allow them to see and make judgment," he says to her. She nods and gives her arms to them. They all touch but one touches her forehead and they are taken into her memories. Finally they let go and nod. "He is to be punished. Exiled from blood completely," the elder one says. "May I request one thing?" she asks. "Speak child," a female voice says. "Allow him one last feed. And pick me," she says. "Why would you wish that? He would drain you," a younger voice says wondering why from what they saw she despised him. "An exile of blood is your punishment, drinking from my blood is my punishment," she says dead set. They all nod and she leaves her body was being moved.

Starfire was moving Jinx her eyes were glowing brightly now and she was worried. Even more so when Jinx started to mutter in a language she wasn't familiar with. Finally Jinx came to and Starfire waited. "What happened?" Jinx asks trying to regain her sense of reality. "I was worried. You were glowing," Starfire says. "Don't worry. I won't die by my own hands," Jinx says. Starfire nodded and they sat looking to see when Slade would arrive. It wasn't long and he brought Beastboy and Robin's cage as well. "Good you are awake I would hate to think you would miss all the fun," Slade says. "Leave the children alone Slade. You broke the sacred rule," Jinx says trying to stand but found herself to weak. Starfire helped her up and even made her star-bolt. "Take it is energy," she says. "I don't absorb energy Starfire. I'll be fine," Jinx says. "Do you want to know what happened to your father? Why he killed himself," Jinx asks. "You are making things up. Why would I listen to you?" Slade asks. "Because I talked with the being that started you. You a test subject, amusing really," Jinx says. "I'm no one's subject," Slade says. "Ah but you are. And your poor father as well. A subject to see what would happen. And they abandoned you because you became psychotic. Don't you see Slade you aren't powerful you are sick," Jinx says. Slade finally had enough but before he could hurt her a sonic cannon went off. "Booyah!" Cyborg says jumping into the scene. Then Titans East and the JJL.

* * *

Hope you enjoy

All reviews welcome

- Jinx'd Music


	8. Adjusting

I do not own any characters except for those that I say are created by me based on characters already created.

Enjoy and all feedback is welcome

* * *

Adjusting

Más y Menos got Beastboy and Robin out then undid the cage Jinx and Starfire were in. Star hesitated to go out. "Hey Tamaranean everyone makes mistakes. But your friends are those that will forgive. So don't feel sorry for what you did," Jinx says holding out a hand. Starfire smiled and took it. Jinx had already gotten her senses back and helped where she could but mainly got the children out. Finally she got all of them but everyone was beat and Slade grabbed her. "You took away my food. Now let's see what you are really made off," he says before throwing her away. He ended up cutting her a few times but she hurt him as well. Before he could kill her the beings showed up. One grabbed him and he stopped instantly. "You have been trialed and have been found guilty of plaguing the sacred children. Your punishment will be an exile of blood. But we allow one last feed from the child we choose. Jinx, walk forward and allow the guilty party to feed one last time." The elder being says holding out his hand. "Jinx, no!" Robin yells but Raven held him back. Slade growled but against his will he fed and they watched in slow motion. They could see her turn pale and some even thought they could see her blood flow to Slade's mouth. When he finally let go she fell to the floor. Robin was the first to go her. "Please wake up. You can't die. You aren't supposed to die," he says. No one knew what to do; the beings were still holding Slade. Then they looked at Slade and saw him stone. "It seems she herself has studied our ways," the younger one says looking at the victim. "We shall repay her for saving our ways," the elder says kneeling down next to her. Robin looked at him and held her close. "Do not worry. We will not harm her," he says before touching her forehead once again. Raven could feel his power wash over Jinx and blocked herself off. Her planet did not like the thought of blood being used for anything but sacred rights. Finally she noticed. He was allowing her body to pump itself with her own blood pure of anything that was inside of her. Finally it reached her brain and she waiting. When Jinx gasped everyone let a breath out that they didn't know they were holding. "You child are a remarkable girl. And as a gift I gave you something a bit more," he says. Jinx bowed lowly to them all and they departed into a mist never to be seen by the group again. "So this is what Blood Death does," Robin says. "It does what the person wants. He wanted to be immortal; I gave him the worse immortality of all. Insanity in a case of stone only to watch forever as the world goes on without him. Should he break he dies but that is something all together different," she says. Cyborg carried her to the Titan care and everyone headed to the Titans Tower. Jinx was put into the infirmary room and everyone rested. "So what now?" Beastboy asks. The JLU had Slade in a cell locked away for good and the JJL left to go fight crime else where. But the Titans were stuck without action. "We rest. Now that Slade is gone our main threat is as well. And I think we could all use a vacation away from that," Robin says. Everyone agreed and the Titans East stayed for a while. Finally they left and everyone went to sleep. "Leader Robin could I talk to you?" Starfire asks. Robin stopped and turned around. "Sure thing Star. What about?" he asks. "What I did. I betrayed you and my friends. And yet everyone is fine. Why is that?" she asks. "You forgave me when I turned and Cyborg when he attacked us undercover; so for us to forgive you is something naturally done between friends," Robin says before walking to his room. Everything was well now. He could finally rest with peace knowing Slade was no longer going to be a problem for him anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jinx awoke in the middle of the night still feeling sore and weak but she could feel what the elder being did to her. He opened her brain more. So much more that it was completely open to her use. But she let it be. She needed to understand what that meant before she did anything reckless and stupid. She looked around and saw that she was back at the Titan infirmary room. Although she desperately wanted to walk around she knew she needed rest. So instead of trying to get up she pushed the button that doses her IV with morphine and went to sleep once again. In the morning she awoke with protesting muscles and a serious headache. She tried getting up but a pale hand stopped her. She looked and saw Raven. "There is a remote to help with that," she says pushing the button. The bed moved to put her in a sitting position and she mutely said thank you as she adjusted herself. "Here, it will help with the headache and muscles," Raven says giving her a cup of hot tea. Again Jinx thanked her and drank the tea given to her. "Where is Slade? Are the kids okay?" she asks. "The kids are fine. All given back to their parents and Slade is with the JLU," Raven says. Jinx relaxed knowing the kids were safe. "What about everyone? How are they?" Jinx asks after awhile. "Most are recovering, Cyborg and I are resting. Robin is training as usual even though he should be resting," she says. Jinx finished the cup and put it aside. "How am I?" Jinx finally asks. "Your vitals are all fine but your brain scans are wow. Even I can't reach that without certain help," Raven says. "They said I was given a gift. I think that was their gift," Jinx says. Raven refilled her cup of tea and left. Jinx drank the cup and then laid back down to rest a bit more. Although her vitals were fine she knew she needed the rest. When she awoke again it was around lunch time and she saw a tray of food. She sat up and found it increasingly easier to move now that she was rested. She was about to eat when the door opened. "You are up. Raven said you were doing normal but still needed rest," Robin says walking in. Jinx simply nodded. "You can eat Jinx, I'm just here to make sure you are okay," he says sitting down. "It's not that it's getting used to everything. Raven didn't tell you?" Jinx asks. "Tell me what?" he asks. "I figured once you say the brain scans you would tell the JLU," she says. "What brain scans? Raven doesn't deal with technology," he asks. Jinx went wide-eyed if Raven could feel her brain activity without probing or a scan then they really did a number. "Jinx," Robin says looking at her. Without Jinx's knowledge her hands were starting to faintly glow purple. She looked down and quickly stopped. "I have to think for a while," she says and closes her eyes. Robin didn't know what to do. Stay or leave? But since she didn't eat he figured he would stay. Cyborg and Raven were fine having her here and Starfire was sticking up for her from Beastboy who still doesn't like her. The communication from there to the JLU went on and Robin answered to see Batman and Superman. "Who do you have with you?" Superman asks. "Just us and Jinx why?" Robin asks. "Jinx? She doesn't show but a strong force does," Batman says. "That's impossible Jinx is standing right next to me. That image is showing something completely different," Robin says. "No, that image is right. I didn't realize what they did. I figured I was tired because of what happened. They changed me Robin," Jinx says. Robin turned around and Jinx looked normal but he could feel something different going on. "What do you mean?" he asks. "I'm not human anymore. They changed what I am. I might not know why but I am changed," she says stepping next to him. "We would like to run tests," Batman says. Jinx only nodded. "We will transport you in twenty minutes," Superman says before ending the call. "Jinx what happened to you? All we saw was one touch your forehead and then you gasp for air," Robin says. "They gave me a gift. A gift I could not refuse. Robin I am sorry about this," Jinx says walking out. Robin followed and stopped her at the roof. "Jinx! You keep saying sorry. Why are you sorry?" he asks. "I'm not human. Hell I'm not even a species. I'm something totally different than anyone. There is no else like me and never will be. They say it is a gift but to them it is an experiment without blood," she says on the verge of tears. Robin rushed to her and held her close. "Jinx you aren't an experiment. Sure you aren't human anymore. Sure you are one of a kind. But you always were one of a kind. Even when you were with the HIVE you never aimed to kill but you could. You saved the children instead of fight with Slade. And you sacrificed yourself without ever thinking about the consequences. Jinx you always will be one of a kind because you always were. There is nothing wrong with you," he says. Jinx finally stopped crying and nodded. "Thank you Robin. Really," she says. Robin just nodded and they were beamed up. "You can go Robin," Superman says. "I'm staying," he says. Jinx looked at him and smiled.

* * *

Hope you all are enjoying the story. It shouldn't be long before I complete it. Sorry if you wanted it to be longer but I'm still starting out and I don't want to over run a story.

All reviews are welcome. PM is you want to make private suggestions. I'm open for any feedback.

- Jinx'd Magic


	9. Realization

I do not own any characters except for those that I say are created by me based on characters already created.

Enjoy and all feedback is welcome

* * *

Realization

Jinx was given the night to rest before testing and Batman was still trying to get Robin to go back. "Robin it is going to be long tests. They last months," he says. "The team can handle it without me," Robin says protesting. "Robin, make sure they are okay with it before staying," Jinx says walking into the room with a cup of tea. Robin looked at her and nodded. He called them and explained the situation. Beastboy didn't like it but Starfire was worried for Jinx which surprised everyone. Jinx walked into view and reassured Star that she was going to be okay. "Are you sure friend Jinx?" she asks. "I'm sure now be good and fight crime," she says with a slight smile making the Tamaranian smile boldly. Raven and Cyborg agreed to manage the team with Robin gone and Robin agreed to go back if they needed him. When the call ended Jinx walked back to her room. Batman waited and Robin looked at him. "What?" he asks. "You like her that's all," he says. "Jinx? Are you kidding? Me like Jinx as if," Robin says trying to get him off the hunch. In truth Robin did start to like Jinx she proved him wrong at every turn he just didn't want Bruce Wayne to know. Unfortunately thanks to Jinx's new heightened abilities she heard every word. She decided to reschedule her first test and then went to sleep. In the morning she awoke and was ready. Superman and Wonder Woman could tell that something was different. She was scared sure but she was also indifferent. Like something that was open before closed. They did the test and half way through Robin walked in. He was frantic. "You all started already?" he asks. "We started two hours ago," Wonder Woman says. "What? It was scheduled for eight," he says. "She moved it up. Wants to get an extra test in today," Superman says still conducting the test. It was multiple brain scans that involved her emotions in different situation. "Why would she do that? The reason we only scheduled two was so that she could rest and make sure she was normal for every test," Robin says. "Perhaps she decided to finish quicker," Batman says walking in. Robin looked at him and then at Jinx who was in a simulation room. After two more hours it was finished and she walked out perfectly fine. "When's the next test?" she asks. "Two hours," Superman says. "Alright, I'll be there," she says walking away without a glance to Robin. Robin immediately went after her and waited for her to acknowledge him. "Yes?" she asks after serving herself a bowl of cereal. "Why did you push it up and not tell me?" he asks. "I want to get these tests done so I can go back to a normal life," she says not looking up at him and reading a newspaper. She was circling things every now and them but other than that nothing else. "And why not tell me?" he asks. "I didn't know I had to tell you of my decisions. But, since you want to know, I'll tell you. I will be doing three tests a day every day for one month. It cuts off two months of testing and then I can leave here and live on," she says. Robin was shocked she really didn't want to be there and worse she was distant from everyone. "Robin, can you leave Jinx alone for awhile? I wish to speak with her," Batman says walking in. Robin does what he is told and leaves. Batman sat down and waited. "Speak," she says without looking up. "You heard last night. Don't try and deny it. Even when we were talking outside the chamber your ears would twitch when we talked. You can here father than you let on," he says. "It heightened but I've always had amazing hearing," she says. "You are hurt by what he said. You like him, he likes you. Tries to deny it but he likes you," he says. At this Jinx looked up and waited. "What are you playing at? If he doesn't want the emotions then why should I fall for them?" she says waiting. "You are very perceptive. I am saying that although he is trying to hide those feeling he has them and is not rejecting them. He just isn't sure how to handle them considering-""I am a criminal and he has never had a relationship considering his position as Teen Titan Leader and protégé of Bruce Wayne the infamous Batman?" she asks. At this his eyes went open. "I know more than I let on. A word of advice; let him lose what he thought he never could. It makes the person stronger. You should know that or at least Batman should," Jinx says leaving the room. Batman just smirked. The next test was designed to see where her powers were affected or if she gained any. Her hex-bolts grew stronger and she was able to direct them now instead of a steady aim. Also she could glide. It was cool to her since she always liked being in the air. What amazed them all was that she was telekinetic. She could move things with her mind and she was very interested to test that ability out. Finally when it finished she had two hours to get ready for the last test of the day. It was a blood test. She ate what she could but she mainly practiced moving things with her mind. "You are improving," she hears. Jinx looks up to see Flash there. "So are you. I didn't even hear you this time around," she says with a slight smile. He sat down and they ate the pizza he had from Italy. They were currently playing cards when Robin walked in. He saw that Flash was trying to beat Jinx but it seemed she was still winning what ever game they were playing. "Hey bird-boy," Flash says. "Flash," he says. "Ah don't be like that. You want to join in. It's called 'Idiot' and Jinx here is sure making me feel like one," he says with a smile. Robin just got his food and left. Jinx didn't really mind and they finished the game before going to the infirmary like wing to take blood. Flash was there with her and they were cracking jokes so when they arrived laughing Robin wasn't all too happy. Batman and Jinx noticed but wanted to see the reaction. Robin was angry at the fact that Flash was plainly hitting on Jinx. Jinx sat at the table and watched as her blood flowed. Everyone was curious and to what it would tell them so they decided to wait. Jinx picked up a book with her newly found ability and Flash laughed as he grabbed it. He tried running but she hexed him and he fell. "Thank you for that entertainment but now I would like quiet," she says. She picked up the book by hand and started to read. Some people left but Robin and Flash stayed. Batman excused himself to make a phone call so it was just them three. "Jinx you should come with me on a mission some time," Flash says. "Sorry for the next month I'm all tests," she says. "What about after that?" he asks. "I go back to a normal life," she says truthfully. At this Robin picked his head up. "What no crime fighting or crime starting?" Flash asks. "No, I permanently resigned from the HIVE and I am no good guy. Just a good citizen," she says still reading. "You could always work with the titans," Robin says. At this Jinx looked up but shook her head. "Your group doesn't like me much and that's fine. Besides I doubt Jump needs another hero person," she says. "So then what are you going to do? Kid Flash says words out that you quit villain work and a few heroes still want you put away," Flash says. "I'd say I am going to travel. Maybe go to Africa or Egypt. You know somewhere fun," she says. "Egypt is all sad and Africa is over populated. If you want fun you need to travel. Stick with me and you will have loads of fun," Flash says trying to convince her to stay with him. Suddenly Batman arrived and told Flash to leave the room and help Wonder Woman. "So is it true?" he asks. "I want a normal life. And if I can't have it in Jump I'll just move somewhere else. It isn't all that hard to move," she says. "Well your blood work should be finished soon. After this you can rest," he says sitting down. Jinx lied down and looked at the ceiling. "I wonder what Blood is thinking. He was always protective of his students," she says to no one in particular. "You can talk to him," Robin says. At this she turned to look at him and shook her head. "No, he knew once I was gone I was gone for good. No looking back no matter what. That was what he taught us. 'If you are going to make a decision be it rash or calculated you stick by it to the end,' those were his exact words on initiation night. That night many people left but I wasn't scared. I willingly joined and willingly left. If Blood really would be proud of me it would be because I stuck by his teachings," Jinx says before sitting up and looking at the computer. At that moment it beeped. "You're telekinetic and telepathic." Batman says. "I heard the chime," she says as if having super hearing was nothing. Robin's eyes were wide-eyed if here hearing was that good, did she hear what he said last night? And if so is that why she has been ignoring him? Robin needed to explain. Superman arrived and they looked over everything. "Amazing it's a human double helix but your genes are mixed up. As if they granted you the best of the best," Superman says. "Meaning I have no home," she says. "Meaning you will start a new race. A race that can either adapt with you ever you marry or join with or can reproduce with any race. Don't you see? You start it all. You start the new species just by being you. You can reproduce with any species and they create a new one. I would say you become an egg donor. But we all know you don't want to start them. You want just be you," Superman says slightly excited but realizing what that meant for her. She would have a tough time deciding who she was and where she belonged. Jinx just left quietly and Robin followed. Jinx locked the door and fell to the floor. "Jinx, are you alright?" Robin asks from the hallway. "I'm fine Robin. I'm just fine. Now can you please leave me alone so that I can rest?" she says colder than usual. Robin knew why but it still hurt him. "I'm here if you need me Jinx," he says before she hears his footsteps leave into his room. Once he was in his room she cried. She didn't want to be unique she wanted to be normal; A normal human or alien just normal. 'Are you happy now? You finally have new things to experiment with unless I kill myself,' she says in her mind reaching the beings from before. 'Child don't you see, your DNA can change to what you want. But you don't know what you want do you? You are our last creation. Our people are dying and this order wanted to make sure that the universe would always have a part of us. Your DNA can change but remember you can possibly never die. We will help you along your way for as long as we can but you must understand we are dying off and you won't need us for long,' the council says in unison back to her. Jinx nodded and went to sleep knowing that anymore conversation would drive her mad.

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter it I know it's different and I know things are going weird but bear with me.

All reviews welcome and PM as well.

- Jinx'd Magic


	10. Not Alone

I do not own any characters except for those that I say are created by me based on characters already created.

Enjoy and all feedback is welcome

* * *

Not Alone

Jinx was going through each day like nothing but Robin could still tell that she was scared or something was bothering her. Constantly he tried to get her to speak to him but she always said she was busy. Finally he was going to talk to her. So he got Batman to open her room and he stayed there while she was going through her last test of the night. He didn't touch anything he just sat down and waited. Finally she arrived and just stared at him. "I can hear you breathing," she says turning the lights on. "Well we need to talk and this was the only way how," he says not moving. "Talk about what?" she asks. "Why you keep avoiding me. Jinx I know you are worried," he says finally standing. "I'm not worried Robin," she says. "But you are scared. Jinx no matter what happens, you will always be you," Robin says. "Okay can you go now that you said what needed to be said?" Jinx asks. "Jinx you aren't going through this alone all of us here are here to help you in any way possible. Especially me, I know you are scared and I know you feel alone but you aren't. We are all here for you in any way you need us. Remember that," he says standing and walking out of the room. Jinx just watched without saying a word. Finally she got back to reality and smiled at the thought of not being alone. She was always alone in anything she did so to know that if she needed help or support it would be there was something she was grateful for. Sure she was still bummed about what Robin said but she chose to forget about it and just go on with life. Throughout the time Robin was there he was constantly there for her to help through the emotional strain the tests were causing. Flash was there to keep things fun and make the room less tense. Hawk-girl and Wonder Woman were there because in a room full of guys a girl needs another girl. Batman was there to make sure Superman stayed in check and remembered that Jinx was just a seventeen year old. She really liked that people were there for her even the occasional Green Arrow. Jinx walked into her room after another week of testing and saw a book on her bed. She looked around and then at the book. When she opened it she gasped. It was a photo album of her time here so far. It was of all the times she laughed with everyone or smiled at something. There were only happy moments in the album into she flipped to the end. Where she was alone and looked worried, sad, or alone. On the back cover was a message. "You are never alone. Remember the good things rather than the bad." She smiled and put the book on her dresser before going to sleep. She had one more month and then the testing was over.

* * *

Hope you all like it so far. Don't worry I'm still writing. Sorry for the wait. I was at a road block on how to create this chapter.

All reviews welcome. And thank you for the support.

- Jinx'd Magic


	11. Returning to Jump

I do not own any characters except for those that I say are created by me based on characters already created.

Enjoy and all feedback is welcome

* * *

Returning to Jump

Since that first day of testing everyone could see something different in Jinx. She never complained she never tired. She just was. Of course she could get angry and when she did that she was very powerful. This was her last day at the JLU station and she really was ready to go home. Flash was ever persistent to try and convince her to stay there but she just giggled and shook her head. Flash was a nice person and she could tell where Kid Flash got his flirtatious attitude from. Superman and Wonder Woman said goodbye before they left on their daily go-around and Batman was there to see her off. Robin had been sent back a week ago for Titan business and to be honest she didn't want to return with him anyways. "You have given up," Batman says. "I never really tried now did I? Besides I don't know where I belong. Here or somewhere else, human or alien? I am not sure, but I do know one thing I am going to try and live life a bit normally. I am no hero but I know I am not a villain either," she says. "There is always a place for you in Gotham, Jinx. Remember that, also good luck avoiding the Titans when you return. There is only one beam station," he says with a smirk. She smirked back but got beamed down. Instantly she breathed the air she missed. She turned around and saw the ocean and the city. To her it was home, or it used to be at least. She walked to the edge when she heard the door open. She instantly jumped off the roof. She didn't want to see anyone she just wanted to go home. So she did. She returned to her apartment got two new jobs and decided to just walk around the city. She reached the park and sat in a tree when she heard something being thrown at her. She jumped and looked to see a few HIVE students. "It's been awhile since you've been around. You have a lot of nerve to return to Jump," one says. "Honestly it's been what, five months since I left? Don't you have anything better to do?" she asks dodging everything they do without any sweat. "Actually most big villains have a bounty on you. Some of the HIVE has gone against Headmaster to try and grab you," another says. At this Jinx got angry. Even though she left you never turned your back against the Headmaster while you are still a student. She decided that enough was enough and knocked them out. She then left and went back to her apartment. She had a whole week off and she wanted to do was rest and be alone. She was had just finished taking a shower when there was a knock on her door. She quickly threw on clothes and opened the door already knowing who it is. "Can I help you?" she asks looking at her visitor. "You are back," he says. "Yes," she says not knowing where he was going with this. "Can I come in? I want to talk to you," he says. "Fine but hurry," she says turning around and going to the kitchen to get something to snack on. She settled on the cheesecake she just bought. She cut two slices and sat at the table. "First of all how did you leave the tower without going inside?" he asks. "I jumped. When you were gone we did a simulation on how much my body could handle it turns out I can fall from extremely large heights and be fine," she says. "What are you planning to do now?" he asks. "Look, if you are trying to recruit me I won't. Besides I just want to find where I belong," she says getting angry at the though of him trying to control her life or always looking over it like she didn't know how to run her own life. "I'm not. I'm sorry that it came off that way. I just, I just don't know how to talk to you. After that first day of testing you just became all distant," he says. "Yea, well I'm not going to waist time on things that will never be," she says finishing her piece and taking her plate to the sink. At this Robin looked up. "Are you talking about Flash? He seemed pretty interested in you," he says. "Yes well Flash is interested in many women. And no I am not. You should go Boy Wonder. Crime doesn't stop," she says. At this his communicator went off. "You can hear very well," he says turning it off. "So?" she asks. "So I wanted to see how well. Jinx did you hear me that night?" he asks looking at her. "Which night are you referring to? I was there for two months Robin. And you were there for half of that," she says. "The first night we were there. When I was confronted by Batman, did you hear what I said?" he asks standing and walking toward her. "So what if I did. It means nothing right?" she asks looking at him wondering what he is doing. Robin bowed his head and shook it. "Jinx can I explain that night to you?" he asks. "No need I heard what was said I think I can piece it together," she says. "You heard but not felt. Jinx I denied it because I was scared. Scared of the thought of being rejected by someone who is incredible and different beyond imagine. Jinx I liked you then and I still like you. In fact I think I may love you," he says finally only inches apart from each other. Jinx didn't know what to do. She was scared and nervous. Robin kissed her cheek and left without another word. Two days ago the beings died and she had no one to turn to. So instead she just sat there on the floor of her kitchen and stayed still. She had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

This second chapter in one day is to make up for being gone for so long. Thank you again for supporting me and I hope everyone enjoys this fanfic.

All reviews are welcome.

- Jinx'd Magic


	12. Goodbye & Welcome

I do not own any characters except for those that I say are created by me based on characters already created.

Enjoy and all feedback is welcome

* * *

Goodbye & Welcome

Jinx sat there for what seemed like forever until she finally decided to get up. She went to take a shower and then changed to go to sleep. She didn't want to think of anything so tomorrow she was going to keep her occupied she might even decide to go to a normal college. She honestly didn't need to work because of her old life but she wanted to because it was something to keep her busy and make her relatively normal. When she awoke she instantly went to her closet to change and threw on a pair of skinny jeggings and a black tank top. She went to the kitchen to start her tea kettle and got her cup ready along with a poptart so that she could eat while searching for a university close by. She started up her laptop and then got her poptart and tea from the kitchen and went to her desk. She quickly typed her password and then hit the internet for colleges and universities in Jump City. She was really interested in one program and enrolled. She still had a week until she started working at her favorite book store along with a hole-in-the-wall café near it. Her schedule was that she would work after lunch until eight at the book store and then from nine to two in the morning at the café. She decided to go buy a few things so that she could enjoy the week so she put on her grey Bobs, she cleaned her mess, shut down her laptop, grabbed her backpack and grabbed her keys before locking up and leaving. She went to the garage she owned and switched out her motorcycle for her car. She then went to a local art store and picked up a few pencils, color pencils, paints, notebooks, stuff so that she could work with. She paid and then put everything into the trunk of her car. She went back to her apartment that was more like a loft or something. She had three bedrooms two bathrooms a large living room and kitchen. She didn't have a balcony but that was fine she didn't need one, the master bedroom had a window-seat that she loved. She had one of the bedrooms set up as a small office/art studio. So she put all her new supplies away and then opened on of the notebooks and started to draw. Two hours later she got up and left the room just to come back a few minutes later with an iPod. She put in on shuffle and then got back to work. After another three hours she stopped and looked at the notebook it was full of nature drawings. It was already six in the afternoon and she was starving. She didn't really want to cook so she decided to go out and eat. She changed her shirt after cleaning her arms and then locked up. She got to a nearby restaurant and sat down. She ordered quickly and then waited. She pulled out a book and started to read when some sat in the chair in front of her. She looked up and saw Brother Blood. She put her book down and bowed her head. "Headmaster," she says. "It would seem the rumors are true. You are back from your vanishing point two months ago," he says. "How did you find me?" she asks wondering. "You are the smartest student I have taught Jinx the others are only average. It wasn't hard to put your teachings to reality," he says. "So to what business do I owe this meeting?" she asks. "I came to congratulate you. You escaped Slade, you are doing well for yourself that much I know without any help which I have none, and you are moving on," he says. "I feel horrible about your students Headmaster. The students defy you. That isn't the HIVE academy," she says slightly saddened and angered at her former classmates. "Do not worry about them, slowly but surely they are getting back on track, some have lost their way to the darker side and left in the most dramatic of ways. But the HIVE will prevail. I must admit though I am glad to see a student move on for the better. I commend you Jinx. May your life be happy," he says standing. Jinx stood as well and bowed in the formal way of the HIVE academy. That was her final goodbye to her old life. She sat back down and the food came to her. She ate in silence and then left back to her apartment. Once she got to her building she checked her mail and then went to her place. She read through her mail quickly and then showered. She dressed for bed and decided to read a bit. She was reading a fantasy book for a while until it hit ten o' clock. She put the book away and then crawled into bed. She looked back on her day and smiled. She was finally able to let go of her old life and welcome her new one. And she had a feeling this new life was going to be full of self discovery and fun times.

* * *

Hope you guys aren't to mad at me for doing what I am doing. Trust me I have a plan and a good one at that.

All reviews and PM welcome. Thank you for supporting my writing.

Also I am looking for a beta for this story. Just putting it out there.

- Jinx'd Magic


End file.
